Cat boy and Artist
by LonelyNekoGirl
Summary: ONe night miki is bored and had nothing to draw. She needed a new inspiration, so she sneaks out at night to go for a walk. What happens when she finds Yoru? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Is that?**

**?: AREH-CHAN!**

**Me: PAUL-KUN!**

**Paul: Long time to see Areh-chan**

**Me: It's Are, A-ree**

**Paul: Heh Heh...right sorry**

**Me: It's ok! So this is a fanfiction about Yoru and Miki!**

**Paul: *Sweatdrops* As expected...**

**Me: *starts crying into his chest* Am I that obviouse?**

**Paul: *Pats Are-chan's back* Yes yes you are!**

**Me: MEANIE! *Punches him*  
>Paul:...Ow<strong>

**Miki: LonelyNekoGirl does not own Shugo chara**

**Sue: Hopefully we will be in this one desu~**

**Ran: *smiles* I'm sure we will! In the mean time, LonelyNekoGIrl does not own shugo chara!**

**Me: *cries hard into pauls chest***

**Miki: Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or something?**

**Me and Paul: NO! *Both of us punch her***

**Miki: Wow Paul you punch hard**

**Me: WAAA WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Miki: Not really**

**Yoru: NYA! **

**Inspirations!**

Miki's POV:

I, Miki, decided to take a walk since it was very boring at her house with Amu and Ran talking as Suu is making cake in the kitchen, trying not to get noticed. I thought no one would know I was missing. I needed an inspiration, I was bored and for once had nothing to draw. As I flew out the window I spotted Kiseki and Tadase walking. Kiseki was talking about how great he was and Tadase kept on sweatdropping. I smiled, same old Kiseki. I thought about drawing Kiseki but I had already drawn him. What about Tadase? I wasn't at all intrested in Tadase so I just moved on. I ran into Kusukusu and rhythm talking under a tree, Rhythm was actually blushing and Kusukusu was laughing and blushing. I couldn't quite hear them but I guessed they had confessed their love to eachother. I was surprised to see most of the chara's were out and about this late at night. It was probably because it was a weekened. I wandered around, I saw about every chara she knew and finally gave up after some time. How long have I been looking for an inspiration again? I lost count of time, which was not a good thing. Sooner or later Amu is going to come looking for me and I don't think that is a good idea. I would be punished, yes punished for being out without telling them. I sighed. I sat down under a tree and looked at the moon. It was only half full, but the stars are brighter when the moon is not full. I think I heard that from somewhere but I forgot where.

Yoru's POV:

I had jsut woken up. I stretched and yawned. I was taking a nap in a tree somewhere in the forest. I smelled someone near, a Chara, I knew that. But who? I didn't quite know, I was kind of tired so I couldn't put my full attention on the sent. I looked down and saw Miki staring at the moon, she looked like she was about to fall asleep. _Wouldn't hurt to play around a little bit right, nya?_ I thought as I waited for the right time to jump out of the tree. I found the right time when she stopped breathing normally. I then knew she was about to fall asleep, but also knew she wasn't quite asleep just yet. That's when I jumped down. "Ah!" Miki yelled as she was now fully awake. "Oh, it's just you." She said. "You sound like that's a bad thing, Nya!" I said smiling, tail swirling back and fourth slowly. "Well, I guess not-HEY! Can I draw you?" She asked. What happened to my play time? "Ano...Sure nya?" I said. Darn I wanted to play around, not let her draw me!

Miki's POV:

I Looked at him and asked if I could draw him. He said yes, which was good I guess. Now that I think of it, he actually looks kind of cute. I started to draw. "Done yet, nya?" He asked. Wow that nya thing is cute. "Hold on." I said still drawing. It was barely hard to do his hair but not that hard. after a few minutes I finished. I then showed him the drawing.

Yoru's POV:

She finished and showed me. I had to admit it was really good. She got the hair right and everything! The drawing was of me eating a fish, while my tail was swirling left to right. My ears were also perfect. I smiled. "That's great, Nya!" I said smiling. She sort of blushed. "Thanks!" She said smiling. I had to admit she was cute now that I look at her. "You know? They way you nya like that is kind of cute." She said. What did she just say? Did my cat ears hear her right? I looked at her shcok written all over my face. I could tell she was shocked at her own choice of words as well. I then relaxed and my cat instincts took over me. I jumped on her and started licking her cheeck. "YOU REALLY MEAN THAT NYA?" I yelled.

Miki's POV:

After I practically said he was cute he jumped on me and started licking my cheeck. "YOU REALLY MEAN THAT NYA?" He yelled. I blushed, alot. "Ano...etto..Yeah, I really do." I said smiling. He got off me. I started to pet his head. "I love you, Yoru." I said, hugging him. He looked at me. "I guess I like you too, nya!" He said smiling. He hugged me back. "MIKI!" Ran yelled. "MIKI DESU~!" Suu yelled. "MIKI WHERE ARE YOU?" Amu yelled. I could easily tell amu was mad. We stopped hugging. "OVE HERE!" I yelled, Suu, Ran and Amu came up to me. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Amu yelled. I sighed. "Come on before your mom finds out we left desu~!" Suu said. I nodded and fallowed them home. Before we left I looked back, only to see an empty forest.

Yoru's POV:

I sat in the tree, watching her leave. She looked back, but was dissapointed to find out that I had left. I smiled to myself. "All in a days work Nya!" I said, as if I didn't care about Miki. But truthfully, I loved Miki very much. I just didn't want to admit it to myself for some reason. "Who am I kidding I love her Nya!" He said smiling.

**Me: WASN'T THAT AWSOME!**

**Ran: We didn't talk!**

**Me: yeah you did! You talked to Miki at the end remember?**

**Suu: That wasn't alot though desu~**

**Paul: They are right you know**

**Yoru: Well I liked it!Nya!**

**Miki: So did I..And Yeah I really do loveit when you say Nya, Yoru**

**Yoru: NYA! *tackle hugs* I LOVE YOU!**

**Miki: O-ok!**

**Me: AWWW SO KAWAII!**

**Kiseki: I hated it!**

**Me: GAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Kiseki: Since I was in it shouldn't I also be in the ending?**

**Me:...NO!**

**KusuKusu and Rhythm: We liked it! Especially the part with us in it!**

**Me: Well that's all folks! Got to end it before I get killed! *Starts running for life from Ran and Suu*  
>Ran: YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!<strong>

**Me: Yeah but I don't need to!  
>Ran: What? *Gets hit by a tree*<br>**


	2. charas are lost

**Me: Is that?**

**?: AREH-CHAN!**

**Me: PAUL-KUN!**

**Paul: Long time to see Areh-chan**

**Me: It's Are-chan not Areh-chan**

**Paul: Heh Heh...right sorry**

**Me: It's ok! So this is a fanfiction about Yoru and Miki!**

**Paul: *Sweatdrops* As expected...**

**Me: *starts crying into his chest* Am I that obviouse?**

**Paul: *Pats Are-chan's back* Yes yes you are!**

**Me: MEANIE! *Punches him***

**Paul: ...Ow**

******Sue: Hopefully we will be in this one desu~**

**Ran: *smiles* I'm sure we will! In the mean time, LonelyNekoGIrl does not own shugo chara!**

**Me: *cries hard into pauls chest***

**Miki: Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or something?**

**Me and Paul: NO! *Both of us punch her***

**Miki: Wow Paul you punch hard**

**Me: WAAA WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Miki: Not really**

**Yoru: NYA! **

**Cat boy and Artist**

Miki's POV:

I, Miki, decided to take a walk since it was very boring at her house with Amu and Ran talking as Suu is making cake in the kitchen, trying not to get noticed. I thought no one would know I was missing. I needed an inspiration, I was bored and for once had nothing to draw. As I flew out the window I spotted Kiseki and Tadase walking. Kiseki was talking about how great he was and Tadase kept on sweatdropping. I smiled, same old Kiseki. I thought about drawing Kiseki but I had already drawn him. What about Tadase? I wasn't at all intrested in Tadase so I just moved on. I ran into Kusukusu and rhythm talking under a tree, Rhythm was actually blushing and Kusukusu was laughing and blushing. I couldn't quite hear them but I guessed they had confessed their love to eachother. I was surprised to see most of the chara's were out and about this late at night. It was probably because it was a weekened. I wandered around, I saw about every chara she knew and finally gave up after some time. How long have I been looking for an inspiration again? I lost count of time, which was not a good thing. Sooner or later Amu is going to come looking for me and I don't think that is a good idea. I would be punished, yes punished for being out without telling them. I sighed. I sat down under a tree and looked at the moon. It was only half full, but the stars are brighter when the moon is not full. I think I heard that from somewhere but I forgot where.

Yoru's POV:

I had just woken up. I stretched and yawned. I was taking a nap in a tree somewhere in the forest. I smelled someone near, a Chara, I knew that. But who? I didn't quite know, I was kind of tired so I couldn't put my full attention on the sent. I looked down and saw Miki staring at the moon, she looked like she was about to fall asleep. _Wouldn't hurt to play around a little bit right, nya?_ I thought as I waited for the right time to jump out of the tree. I found the right time when she stopped breathing normally. I then knew she was about to fall asleep, but also knew she wasn't quite asleep just yet. That's when I jumped down. "Ah!" Miki yelled as she was now fully awake. "Oh, it's just you." She said. "You sound like that's a bad thing, Nya!" I said smiling, tail swirling back and fourth slowly. "Well, I guess not-HEY! Can I draw you?" She asked. What happened to my play time? "Ano...Sure nya?" I said. Darn I wanted to play around, not let her draw me!

Miki's POV:

I Looked at him and asked if I could draw him. He said yes, which was good I guess. Now that I think of it, he actually looks kind of cute. I started to draw. "Done yet, nya?" He asked. Wow that nya thing is cute. "Hold on." I said still drawing. It was barely hard to do his hair but not that hard. after a few minutes I finished. I then showed him the drawing.

Yoru's POV:

She finished and showed me. I had to admit it was really good. She got the hair right and everything! The drawing was of me eating a fish, while my tail was swirling left to right. My ears were also perfect. I smiled. "That's great, Nya!" I said smiling. She sort of blushed. "Thanks!" She said smiling. I had to admit she was cute now that I look at her. "You know? They way you nya like that is kind of cute." She said. What did she just say? Did my cat ears hear her right? I looked at her shcok written all over my face. I could tell she was shocked at her own choice of words as well. I then relaxed and my cat instincts took over me. I jumped on her and started licking her cheeck. "YOU REALLY MEAN THAT NYA?" I yelled.

Miki's POV:

After I practically said he was cute he jumped on me and started licking my cheeck. "YOU REALLY MEAN THAT NYA?" He yelled. I blushed, alot. "Ano...etto..Yeah, I really do." I said smiling. He got off me. I started to pet his head. "I love you, Yoru." I said, hugging him. He looked at me. "I guess I like you too, nya!" He said smiling. He hugged me back. "MIKI!" Ran yelled. "MIKI DESU~!" Suu yelled. "MIKI WHERE ARE YOU?" Amu yelled. I could easily tell amu was mad. We stopped hugging. "OVER HERE!" I yelled, Suu, Ran and Amu came up to me. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Amu yelled. I sighed. "Come on before your mom finds out we left desu~!" Suu said. Amu and I fallowed them home. Before we left I looked back, only to see an empty forest.

Yoru's POV:

I sat in the tree, watching her leave. She looked back, but was dissapointed to find out that I had left. I smiled to myself. "All in a days work Nya!" I said, as if it was all a joke. But truthfully, I loved Miki very much, and every word I said was true. I just didn't want to admit it to myself for some reason. "Who am I kidding I love her, Nya!" I said smiling.

**Me: WASN'T THAT AWSOME!**

**Ran: We didn't talk!**

**Me: yeah you did! You talked to Miki at the end remember?**

**Suu: That wasn't alot though desu~**

**Paul: They are right you know**

**Yoru: Well I liked it!Nya!**

**Miki: So did I..And Yeah I really do loveit when you say Nya, Yoru**

**Yoru: NYA! *tackle hugs* I LOVE YOU!**

**Miki: O-ok!**

**Me: AWWW SO KAWAII!**

**Kiseki: I hated it!**

**Me: GAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Kiseki: Since I was in it shouldn't I also be in the ending?**

**Me:...NO!**

**KusuKusu and Rhythm: We liked it! Especially the part with us in it!**

**Me: Well that's all folks! Got to end it before I get killed! *Starts running for life from Ran and Suu*  
><strong>

**Ran: YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!**

**Me: Yeah but I don't need to!  
><strong>

**Ran: What? *Gets blacked by Paul***

**Paul: That is quite enough**

**Me: Alright review and enjoy! Should I continue this? Tell me if you want it continued!  
><strong>


End file.
